


What are you doing?

by EveryFandomThereIs



Series: Chaotic Times [1]
Category: The Guy Who Didn't Like Musicals - Team StarKid
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-13
Updated: 2020-06-13
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:35:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24700942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EveryFandomThereIs/pseuds/EveryFandomThereIs
Summary: Henry being a flirty dumbass to Dead Girl Walking and making Ted a flustered dumbass
Relationships: Henry Hidgens/Ted
Series: Chaotic Times [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1785976
Comments: 3
Kudos: 12





	What are you doing?

The opening bars of Dead Girl walking drifted through the doorway after Henry, it was musical time again. 

“The demon queen of high school has decreed it,” Henry started, “She says Monday, 8am, I will be deleted, they’ll hunt me down in study hall, stuff and mount me on the wall, thirty hours to live how shall I spend them? I don’t have to stay and die like cattle, I could change my name and ride up to Seattle, but I don’t own a motorbike, wait, here’s an option that I like, spend these thirty hours getting freaky!” 

“We’re doing this?” Ted wasn’t sure about this 

“Yeah! I need it hard, I’m a dead girl walking! I’m in your yard, I’m a dead girl walking! Before they punch my clock, I’m snapping of your window lock, got no time to knock. I’m a dead girl walking...” 

Ted sighed and played along, “Veronica, what are you doing in my room?” 

“Shh... Sorry but I really had to wake you, see, I decided I must ride you 'til I break you,” Ted gulped, “cause Heather says I gots to go, you're my last meal on death row. So shut your mouth and lose them tightly whiteys.” Henry ran his hand down Teds chest, down his stomach and stopped at his belt. “Come on! Tonight, I’m yours, I’m your dead girl walking. Get on all fours. Kiss this dead girl walking. Let’s go, you know the drill, I’m hot and pissed and on the pill, bow down to the will of a dead girl walking.” 

Henry pulled Ted close and cupped his face, “and you know, you know, you know, its cause you’re beautiful, you say you’re numb inside, but I can’t agree, so the worlds unfair, keep it locked out there, in here it’s beautiful, let’s make this beautiful.” 

“That works for me!” Ted was trying not to be the horny bastard everyone knew him as, but it was hard. 

“Yeah! Full steam ahead, kiss this dead girl walking-” 

“How did you find my address?” 

“Let’s break the bed, rock this dead girl walking-” Henry pushed Ted onto the sofa, clambering onto his lap, 

“I think you tore my mattress!” 

“No sleep tonight for you, better chug that Mountain Dew,” 

“Okay, okay,” 

“Get your ass in gear, make this whole town disappear.” 

“Okay, okay!” 

“Slap me, pull my hair, touch me there, and there and there.” Henry moved Teds hands to his waist. “And no more talking.” 

“Woah!” 

“Love this dead girl walking!” 

“Whoa, whoa, hey, hey, yeah, yeah,” 

“Love this dead girl–” 

“Whoa, whoa, hey, hey, wait, wait,” 

“Walking! Love this dead girl. Yeah! Yeah! Yeah!” 

“Ow!” 

“Yeah!” the song finished, and Henry collapsed forward onto Ted, “well that was fun. I've got another couple of musicals to show you.”

**Author's Note:**

> I might end up making this a series of tedgens being dumbasses to musicals  
> Feel free to comment with songs you want to see and I'll try to write them


End file.
